How Do You Tell?
by MiMiTheANGEL
Summary: Complete! Brandon wants to confess his love for Stella will he do it?Or will Stella always be his friend?[Oneshot] Read it to find out! I edited this.


How Do You Tell?

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Winx. I think Rainbow owns it. I **am** a fan of Winx Club.

Sky was trying to convince his best friend to confess his love for a certain girl.

"How do you tell someone that you love them?" asked Brandon.

"Well" Sky began, but was cut of by Brandon. "Also how do you know they love you back?" added Brandon.

"Will you let me finish and stop cutting me off?" said Sky.

Brandon started pacing around the room and was looking very nervous. "Continue" said Brandon.

"Just tell her and don't be afraid right now you look ready to faint. "I would rather fight a dragon than tell the person I love how I feel," said Brandon. "Do you want to be friends forever?" asked Sky. "No" said Brandon in a quiet voice.

"Then go tell her before some other guy does" ordered Sky. Brandon started walking when "Wait you can't go without the roses" yelled Sky. "Thanks I'm losing my mind" Brandon said and ran of. "What would you do without me?" whispered Sky.

Brandon went to Alfea to look for her. Her name is Stella who to Brandon was an angel. He looked for Stella like felt an eternity to him. He spotted Bloom Sky's girlfriend.

"Bloom have you seen Stella?" asked Brandon out of breath. "Why do you need her?" asked Bloom. "I'm going to tell her how I feel," said Brandon shyly. Bloom squealed she knew how Brandon felt about Stella, but never told. "She's in her room," said Bloom.

Brandon ran off to her room. He got to her room and was not ready to tell her. Then he saw a picture of Stella and him laughing and reminded himself he had to do it. Stella came in the room and was shocked to see Brandon.

"I thought the concert was tomorrow," said Stella. Brandon swallowed hard and was turning pale. "It is I came to visit is it a crime" said Brandon trying to sound casual. "I wouldn't know is it in Eraklion" asked Stella. Brandon just shook his head.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me?" Brandon tried to sound confident.

"Yeah sure lets go," said Stella trying to hide her excitement. Brandon almost forgot the roses. "These are for you," said Brandon. Stella was blushing deep red and tried to hide it.

Then they went for a ride and stopped at the lake. Brandon got of first and helped Stella. There was a long silence.

"Stella are you interested in anyone in particular?" asked Brandon. Stella looked away and said "Yes" Stella said. "Can you tell me who it is" asked Brandon eager. "No, but I will describe him and you try to guess" said Stella. Brandon just nodded his head.

"Well he is very nice and patient and gorgeous. Also he is very special and important in my life. I love him with all my heart I would give up **everything** to be with him. I don't think he loves me back," said Stella sadly.

Brandon thought and figured it wasn't him. "How could not love you back that guy is obviously doesn't know what a girl he's letting go. That can cheer people with one of her smiles" yelled Brandon and cursed at himself for not being the guy Stella wanted and for almost confessing his feelings.

He turned around "Wait don't leave me here you're my ride remember and it's you I love" Stella said quietly. "She loves me," Brandon said to himself. "Yes I do I know you probably love some other girl" said Stella.

Brandon walked up to Stella lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "You are the **only **girl I will ever love," said Brandon. "I love you," said Stella. "I love you too" said Brandon. Brandon grabbed her and kissed and put all his love into the kiss. They kissed until they needed air.

Then they heard a noise behind a bush. "It's about you guys got together" said Bloom, Sky behind her. " We are together now and forever," said Brandon. Then they kissed again. Bloom just smiled and walked away leaving the couple.

A/N I edited this it had long paragraphs. I'm slowly improving my writing.Some spelling mistakes before. Complete!


End file.
